The Girl From Nowhere
The Girl From Nowhere is the second episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood, which first broadcasted on September 10, 2013. Summary A new girl; homeless, smelly, and stealing other people's possessions, arrives in town, and the Smiths instantly know that she's a wild wolfblood. The only problem is; she claims to know and be friends with Rhydian, and Rhydian seems to want to protect this strange girl from nowhere. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode begins with the Smiths welcoming Rhydian to their home, then continues with Maddy finding a girl stealing her clothes off the clothes line. Maddy stops her before most of the clothes can be taken, but Rhydian recognises the girl as Jana, Alric's daughter. The Smiths and Rhydian converse about the situation before the two teens head off to school. It's not long before Jana appears. On her first day in the human world, Jana comes walking into school looking very disheveled and even smells, as the classmates all comment when passing. Before Jana could lose control, Rhydian and Maddy take into the Photography Room, and Maddy gets angry at the fact that Jana even appeared. The two have a very obvious stare-down until Rhydian interrupts. The wild wolfblood tells them that Alric has banned her from the pack, calling her a traitor for wanting to live among the humans and see how humans live. They continue to class and Rhydian tries to tell Mr. Jeffries that Jana's transfer papers were lost because her parents travel a lot, but he allows her to take a seat in class. Maddy comes in, wearing odd and ragged clothes with the excuse that her washing machine destroyed her school uniform. And she's clearly not happy about Jana sitting next to Rhydian, so she takes the seat at the desk next to them in the last row. After class they discuss the smell and look Jana is giving off, which leads to Maddy giving her a shower, and trying to teach her how to control the wolf inside from lashing out in public. They try to have a bonding moment, Jana also apologises for stealing Maddy's clothes - it was only because she wanted to fit in. They go to Drama class where the teacher pairs Jana up with Kay. Kay is wearing a Queen's crown while Jana is using a fluffy hat with a short snout and ears - like a wolf's. Not soon after Jana starts chasing Kay around the room, growling and snarling, until Rhydian in his Viking hat and Maddy in her cowboy hat stop the 'wild beast'. A similar incident happens in the food court where the Three Ks tell Jimi that it's a very strange coincidence that his father's hotel's meat went missing a night before Jana appears. Jimi confronts Jana, which leads into a small food fight and Jana completely losing control, pushing Jimi to the ground, and trying to assault him. The drama teacher stops them and sends them to the headmaster's office. They are both given detentions. Jeffries tells the group that the transfer papers have been sent to the wrong school, but it will be sorted. During their math test, Maddy switches sheets with Jana, and Kay confronts her, asking her for a good reason why she shouldn't snitch and telling Jana she won't fit. While biology class goes on, Maddy and Rhydian discuss Jana's control and fitting in. Jana comments that no one really needs a compass, and explains that if you can't see the sun you follow nature; where the wind blows, where the moss grows, the puddles that haven't dried out yet. Jimi seems to give special attention to this and even comments during detention that knowing your way home by nature is cool. As Maddy and Rhydian arrive home, the Smiths are very adamant on Jana leaving by the end of the week. The two teens try to make a point that Jana is trying, but the adults go to the caravan in the woods where Jana is staying. Maddy and Rhydian sneak out after them, but they arrive too late as the Smiths are already telling Jana to leave. The two females challenge each other just as the other two wolfbloods arrive. Maddy says Jana can survive on her own with their help, that she doesn't need to be a part of their pack, and that she can control the wolf. The parents finally agree. By the end of the episode, Rhydian is up in Maddy's room explaining how Jana was the only one who made him feel safe in the wild pack; she was his only friend. Jana stands below the window, listening in on the conversation, and smirking. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Wolfblood